This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the Ericaceae family, named Erica persoluta `Happy II` by the assignee of the invention. This new and heather variety was discovered by the inventor as a seedling of unknown pollen and seed parentage growing in a cultivated field of Erica persoluta `Sunset` U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,336. The new variety possesses the naturally compact growth habit of Erica persoluta `Sunset`, but was noticed because of its early and prolonged flowering habit. In this respect it is very similar to the patented plant variety Erica persoluta `Happy`--U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,650; Bruno Imazio, inventor; Bay City Flower Co., Inc. assignee.
The new variety is particularly suitable for potted plant culture because of the ease and speed with which cuttings take root and its resistance to root diseases.
The distinguishing characteristics of the new variety which differentiate it from Erica persoluta `Happy` and other varieties known to me are:
1. ease of propagation,
2. resistance to root diseases, and,
3. color of the flower.
______________________________________ Characteristic `Happy` `Happy II` ______________________________________ Ease of Propagation Average Above Average Disease Resistance Good Very good; resistant to the root diseases Pythium and Rhizoctonia. Bloom Color R.H.S. 78 B-78 C R.H.S. 72 B ______________________________________
Since the inventor's discovery of the new variety several years ago, in a commercial nursery in the Sunset Beach area of Watsonville, Calif., the assignee, under the direction and control of the inventor at a commercial nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif., has asexually reproduced the new cultivar through successive generations by means of cuttings and has found that its distinguishing characteristics remain true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Those characteristics are: ease of propagation, disease resistance and bloom color.